"This proposal is a competing renewal for five additional years of support for a joint training program between India and US investigators in the areas of epidemiology, prevention research, drug abuse research, services research, nosology and human genetics to study major addiction and mental health problems affecting people in the Indian sub-continent. The program has gained considerable momentum; trainees from the original program are fulfilling the vision of conducting evidence-based psychiatric research in India. Re-entry grants have allowed trainees the opportunity to gain state of the art research experience and bring that experience back to their home country to address major global health problems. Our program is multidisciplinary and holistic, reflecting the wide range of expertise required for understanding the complex etiology of psychiatric and behavioral disorders which contribute significantly to the global burden of disease. Specifically, the mentors from the Epidemiology and Prevention Research Group (EPRG) as well as other mentors from the Department of Psychiatry at Washington University School of Medicine focus on drug abuse and co-morbid conditions, including depression, PTSD, ASPD and schizophrenia. Our research is also focused on consequences of addiction and other high-risk behaviors such as HIV and STI?s. Moreover, our goal is to understand important public health problems facing vulnerable populations; to act boldly for those populations by offering innovative community-based interventions; to prepare future generations of scientists for productive research careers in epidemiology and to train fellows in the responsible conduct of science. Further, trainees may work with diverse faculty members with varying expertise for a well-rounded training that builds on decades of collective experience. Investigators from Washington University School of Medicine, paired with those from the National Institute of Mental Health and Neurosciences (NIMHANS), continue to provide an excellent environment for collaborative and multidisciplinary training. [unreadable] [unreadable] OVERVIEW:[unreadable] [unreadable] ? Continue the momentum already begun by training outstanding postdoctoral trainees from India for varying-term multidisciplinary training in epidemiology, prevention and intervention research, drug abuse research, services research nosology and human genetics. [unreadable] [unreadable] ? Strengthen and enrich international and translational academic programs both at NIMHANS and at WU by providing: (i) Short and intermediate term fellowships.(ii) Courses in the Master in Psychiatric Epidemiology Program (MPE) and other courses offered at Washington University School of Medicine and Institute for Public Health and (iii) Visits of US faculty to NIMHANS and vice versa. [unreadable] [unreadable] ? Implement strategies to increase the national and international research structure via: (i) Recruitment of trainees from multiple sites who will return to their home institutions, (ii) Continued growth of individual and multidisciplinary research studies at NIMHANS. (iii) Expansion of training and research facilities at NIMHANS. (iv) Provision of training in the responsible conduct of research that is culturally relevant and meets the guidelines of the US Government and begin development of a bioethics incubator to address issues of conflict, responsible authorship, policies for handling misconduct, data management, data sharing, and policies regarding the use of human and animal subjects. [unreadable] [unreadable] ? Interact with other Fogarty Training Programs via satellite and other web based electronic communication efforts to share curriculum and training experiences in a ""virtual collaboratory"" to enhance our programs.[unreadable] "[unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]